Dix
by pissmeoff28
Summary: Camilla has moved to Dix, a small town. Everything seems normal, but then events begin to happen....
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the rain trenched window at the simplicity surround me. The road under the car went by very fast and smoothly. The vegetation slowly moved across my window, with the occasional blots of rain that prevented me to view it fully. Although the sky was a light grey, it casted a pale light on my moist hands. The only sound I could hear was the very small sound of the car going on the road and the rain pounding the roof of the car.

I was with my mother, who drove, and we're moving to Dix. My mother had dropped the bomb after a while in seclusion in her study after my father had came out the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Cami, I need to have a talk with you," I was sitting on a stool in our massive kitchen listening to my iPod when my mother motioned for me to come into her study. I followed suite.

"Yeah?" I had wondered if she was going to give me a talk on how she hopes my life won't be affected by dad's newfound identity and that sort of thing. I had sensed it was going to something like that when mother started playing with her jewellery. I was slumped over on the stiff chair opposite facing her desk. She paced a few very small steps.

"I have talked to your father, and we have both decided on what to do."

I gave a small grimace.

"It is no surprise that we will separate indefinitely."

She waited for me to give my reaction-I gave a small nod. She continued,

"Because we both have a very high public image to maintain, we are trying to make the separation has quiet as possible. Fortunately, your father and I are still on amicable terms and have reached an unofficial agreement." This was unsurprising and understandable. Both of my parents were high officials in the government, their names would occasionally come up in political discussions, and they've been on Meet The Press a few times. Any sign of weakness could damage their reputation, and professional career. Especially my father's.

"I will give you the full terms of agreement since I believe you are old enough to understand. Now, your father will have this house and the one in London-"

"Wait, what?" My parents had bought our main house situated in Potomoc, Maryland where some of their colleagues also dwelled, and its proximity to D.C. was very favorable. But, occasionally, they were sent to deal with negotiations outside the country and felt it was best to buy other houses. We owned a house in London, a penthouse in Paris which my mother sometimes stayed in for Paris Fashion Week, and a summer house or country house in Connecticut. If my father was to take this house and the one in London, that left my mother with the Paris penthouse and the summer house. My mother cleared her throat.

"Your father will have this house and the one in London. I will have our summer house and the Parisian penthouse but I am growing a bit tired of the US government. I am moving to France after I officially resign my post here and transfer to France's. I plan to buy and renovate a smaller and less grander-but still elegant- home in Dix. It's a town about quarter of an hour away from Paris."

I was rendered speechless. I knew my mother had always been a Francophile but moving out of the country. Would she expect me to move to France with her? I didn't like that possibility.

"How often will you visit us?"

She had a calm expression over her, as if moving across the Atlantic was just like moving next door. The calm expression broke when she gave a wry smile.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be moving to France with _me_."

My worst nightmare suddenly came into my reality. I stood my ground.

"No. I _refuse_ to move. Anywhere."

Mother frowned and her eyes gave a hard glare. I knew she meant that by taking me and her to move to France was not an option for _me_.

"Camilla Natasha Guo Sautier, you _will _be moving to France with me, and you _will _plan and pack your bags right after this discussion is over. _Our _jet is expected to take off next Friday. We shall settle in our new home by the weekend after that."

I knew it was hopeless to talk anymore especially when mother used her belligerent tone. Not mention that my blood ran ice cold through me disabling me to think of a clear counterargument. Mother glared at me until I couldn't bear it any longer-I forced myself to calmly walk out of the room. That didn't prevent me from shutting the door as roughly and as loudly as I wanted. I marched up the winding staircase up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I played a CD to help clam me down, but I couldn't focus on it.

I was to leave all of my friends, and familiar surroundings to a country where I could hardly speak the language fluently and where I would have to be the awkward new girl.

On the Thursday before we were expected to leave, we had packed away almost everything my mother needed. I went through all of the rooms to make sure we had not left anything behind and to say goodbye to everything. I was over my crying stage now, but that didn't mean I wasn't sad. I was a mixture of anger, sadness, and hope. All the furniture had been taken away save some few that my dad wanted. Mother had left a little while earlier to talk with the interior decorator In France so that when we arrived, everything would be ready. I wasn't going to sleep tonight-no, a driver would pick us up near midnight and drive to where our jet was expected to take off. We were going to depart in the early hours of Friday morning.

Dad didn't show any signs of sadness towards my mother but he did to me. I had no problem with his newfound identity, but it was overwhelming for me to have my parents separate. We reminisced over the good times, and had a long conversation. Dad tried to help as much as mother would allow him. But, he did try to pack almost all of _my _things. I didn't let him, some of my personal things were embarrassing to show to him.

He stood in the doorway to give us a goodbye and helped move our bags into the trunk of the car although that was the driver's job. He even opened the door for us, giving us each a tight hug. I looked back to capture the last image of him-waving in the light of our porch, and growing smaller….


	3. Chapter 3

I snapped back to where I was now-in the car, with my mother. It had been a long flight but smooth flight to Paris, our bags were given to us after our arrival, and a small sleek car waited for us at the airport. It was usual for me to have some people stare at us as we go, and when one of them came up to ask for an autograph from my mother, I waited next to her to finish.

After we drove out of Paris, the clouds began to gather and then it rained. Mother tried to act as if I wanted to move, she gushed over many things, most of it mindless chatter. When she noticed I didn't try to respond enthusiastically, she gave up and we drove in silence.

The landscape looked mostly the same, very woodland-almost as if every Grimm fairytale took place here. The signs turned from French and English to just French. I could understand some of it, in school back home, I had taken a few years of French. I took a glimpse at my mother in the corner of my eye.

She looked straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts. Although her side looked flat from her Chinese heritage, she had a noble and strong countenance. Her hair was slightly limp but it was usually very shiny and smooth. Her skin looked slightly dull, no doubt, from the flight. The circles under her eyes were more pronounced.

I was half Chinese from her side. My face was more heart-shaped than hers, but I had inherited her full lips. My nose had the prominence of my father's but its shape was like hers. My brows were the same as my fathers, very strong but feminine. I had her doll-like eyes fringed with lush dark lashes, but instead of the brown color, I had more of a violet hue. My hair was exactly like hers, but even more smoother and richer. I was slim yet athletic from years of playing volleyball.

I felt mother turn her attention towards me, I looked away outside again. The road was bare with the occasional car passing by us, driving the other way.

"You haven't asked about your new school," Her tone was accusing, yet with a depth of hurt. I felt bad,

"Okay, fine. Tell me about my new school,"

"I'm glad you asked! You'll be going to Dix's lycee or their high school. You'll be in year two, which is the equivalent of junior year of high school back home," I noticed her voice lingered on the last word, did she miss home too? Why did she choose to move here? She continued,

"Of course, because of its ideal landscape and proximity to Paris, there are some non natives living among the native French. Dix's lycee is split in half, half in English and half in French. It's like an English Immersion program. I granted you a spot in the English Immersion program-it's astounding how competitive it is to get in!"

I sighed. These things weren't much interest to me. Mother noticed it and tried,

"The lycee starts in about a week, good time for you to get adjusted. I'll be commuting to Paris after this weekend is over, but our house has a caretaker or gardener. He'll be around when I'm gone to supervise you." Caretaker? Supervise me? The house must be pretty special…

I slinked back into my silence while mother began to focus more on the road. Some wildflowers grew along the road. While passing an intersect, I saw a couple in the distance on their bikes together. I longed to hear something comforting, on an impulse I rolled down the window.

"Please close it. I don't want the interior to get wet."

"No, please? I'll try the interior after I close the window-it'll be soon. Please?" Mother didn't try to respond, her own signal to that it was fine.

The gentle wind blew on my face. It carried some raindrops on it, cooling my tired face. I smelled the wood, musk, and grass scents it carried. I listened to the sound of the tires on the wet road. A bird chirped its song when we passed by under it. I felt my spirits lift. It was all comforting.

I placed my arm outside with my palm facing upwards to cup the slightest drop of rain.

"Okay, time's up. Now, will you please close the window?"

I sighed. Then I noticed not a single drop of rain even touched the interior.

"Hey, the interior didn't even get the slightest drop of rain! I'm still going to have the window down, it makes me happy for once," I grumbled at the last part. I heard an exasperated sigh next to me, a signal of defeat.

I stuck my head out this time. My limp hair began to swirl around me, I felt it grow cooler as it stayed longer in the wind. It was so peaceful, I even gave a wave at a cow.

Yet, as peaceful as it was, I grew tired. I pressed for the window to close.

The rolling hills we traveled on began to grow more leveled. A sign announced we were officially in Dix. Mother drove a little more slowly, made a turn, and after a few more minutes of driving, the car stopped.


End file.
